wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer
GENERAL Birth Name: Summer Race: Human Age: 20 Gender: Female Occupation: None so far Birthplace: America, Los Angeles Current Location: Europe Family Relations: Father (dead) Mother (dead) Brother (Location currently unknown) Weapon: A sword her father had given her for her twelfth birthday, and a small axe she had bought. Other Items Owned: A necklace which she took off her mother’s corpse. BACKGROUND Personality: Summer can be a very quiet person unless she knows the person she is interacting with. When she warms up to people she loves to laugh and make jokes. She is kind and warm hearted towards others. She tends to solve her problems with violence, believing words don’t solve anything. Summer is very loyal to those she loves, and will try to protect them at all costs. She hates creatures of the night, holding a grudge against them, spending her days hunting them down where she can. Detailed History: Summer grew up in a loving family with her father, mother and older brother. They lived in a big city as her parents were quite rich, where her father worked for a big law firm. Both her and her brother were taught from an early age how to defend themselves - both with weapons and their hands and feet. Her younger years were fairly normal. She went to private schools, and did well in her studies. She had many friends and was fairly popular. When she turned twelve her father had given her a sword. She spend everyday after school becoming proficient in its use. She would have gone far in her life, probably getting a well paid job. That is, unless her parents had been killed. Getting older, she had realised that her father was not around very much, spending many hours at his work. Her mother had been very different lately as well. It was during this time period that she had arrived home from a party to find her mother and father murdered. Finding her brother who had arrived only a few hours before her, she learnt that her parents had been killed by vampires. She had been only sixteen. The next few years, she had been looked after by her brother. They were constantly moving places, frightened that whoever had killed their parents might eventually come after them. After her eighteen birthday, Summer had left her brother to venture out into the world. She was not the scared little girl her brother had believed her to be. Hate festered in her heart, she longed for revenge against those who had destroyed her family. Ever since then she has been hunting… Fears: Being bitten or turned into a vampire. Strengths: She has been trained in the use of weapons such as swords by her father since she was little. She was also forced to learn martial arts by her father as well. When in battle she is able to slip in a state of being where she becomes a weapon herself, losing herself to the moment. Weaknesses: She can be too trusting. Likes: The sunshine, being outside and close to nature. Dislikes: Enclosed spaces. Vampires. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Summer has long brown hair, and her skin is fairly pale. She has kind, brown eyes. Clothing: She likes to wear dresses, and boots. Build: She is skinny and lean, but has some muscle build. Marks/Scars: She has a scar on her back, which she got from her father whilst sparring with swords. Posts involved in A walk in the night Category:Characters Category:Humans